


There's no way out, we're going to have to talk things through.

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk and Jake make up, End Game, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story I wrote because of the "open interpretation ending". This time it's dirkjake because I desperately needed dialogue and for them to talk shit out but I got nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no way out, we're going to have to talk things through.

"Dirk!" Jake grinned and dropped Karkat onto the ground who instantly jogged over to his own Strider. The second the Page's feet hit the ground Dirk practically tackled him in a hug. It was awkward at first but Jake quickly got over it and returned the gesture.

"Dude, dude holy fuck. I thought I was done for good." Jake raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant but he was cut off. "I know this is going to sound like fifty shades of awkward as shit but holy fuck, I missed you." Jake chuckled and pulled away from the hug, looking absolutely delighted to see his friend again. Dirk smiled for half a second before frowning again. Dave was eyeing him from across the lily pad and Dirk knew what that look meant. "Jake," he sighed out. "We need to talk."

Jake was confused for a moment before it hit him. The Page of Hope bit his lip. "I don't think that talking about our relationship muck ups is the best way to strike up a conversation with a pal you haven't seen and, in my case, presumed you died in battle." Dirk let out a nervous laugh.

"Well you aren't wrong. Shit took a wrong turn and long story short my head was not connected to my body for a short amount of time." A look of horror flashed over Jake's face. "But it's all good now, obviously. Jane got her magic lifey powers going on me and here I am, in one piece yet again." Jake nodded slowly. He still remembered the last time Dirk got decapitated, it was safe to say that he got a couple of nightmares of his friend getting his head cut off after that. "So...we still need to have that conversation..."

"No, we don't, we're perfectly fine, we've moved on and-"

"No Jake. We obviously haven't moved on from the giant fucking mess of whatever we had going on. Listen I know it's probably going to be awkward as shit but we need to clear the air and if we don't do it now it'll never happen and we'll always have the dark looming cloud of fucked up relationships hanging over heads and we'll never be the same." Jake looked at the ground, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet before reluctantly nodding. He really wasn't looking forward to this emotional shit storm.

"Good..." Dirk sighed and just stood there quietly for a moment before speaking again. "After...a long, long talk with my Bro- Dave -I realized...that I was probably being...really fucking clingy." Jake nodded. "And that...I sort of...forced you into that jacked up shit. As far as I knew, you were straight but my bull-headedness made me believe if I just showed you how much I liked you you'd give me a chance." Another nod from Jake.

"I probably should've been more vocal about your courting. I always sort of knew you liked me but a part of me thought it was just dudes being bros and you were just messing around with me. I probably should've confronted you." Dirk didn't nod or say anything and Jake took it as a sign to continue. "And I probably should've told you that you that I needed space too and that your possessive tendencies towards me were a tad bit unnerving." Jake noticed Dirk flinch ever so slightly but he continued. "And I probably should've told you from the very beginning that I wasn't exactly comfortable being in s relationship with you...since I only saw you as a golly good friend and nothing more..." Dirk nodded curtly. It was difficult for him to hear exactly what he put Jake through but it had to be done. "...but it doesn't mean I wasn't happy in the relationship between us..."

"What?" Dirk asked incredulously. "After all the emotional beatdowns I put you through how can you say you were "happy"? That's the last thing I'd say if someone did that to me." Jake chuckled.

"Well the emotional ass kicking certainly wasn't on the list of good times between us but there were good parts in our relationship." Dirk raised a brow. "One thing I enjoyed, for example, was when we went to out exploring on LOTAK and LOMAX. In fact..." Jake fished through the pocket of his outfit and pulled out his phone, probably the last piece of technology that he had. He turned on the screen that proudly displayed the picture Dirk took of the two of them on the lock screen. "I still have this...it's probably my favorite memory of the two of us.." He put the phone away and this time Dirk spoke.

"I have to admit that one is probably my favorite too, you know, besides the one where you actually agreed to date me and shit." It was starting to get awkward again, Dirk could feel the awkward air creeping up on them. "So...you had like...set things that were good and bad?" Jake nodded. "Can I get the lowdown on the good and the bad of us?"

"Well...for starters, on the bad was the courting. For Christ's sake Strider, you don't just send someone a killer robot as a sign of affection!" There was an underlying hint of a joking tone in Jake's voice, he was trying to lighten the mood. "And my idea of a first kiss wasn't exactly one where I'm attempting to revive you by kissing your bloody decapitated head while your glasses harass me." Dirk chuckled, remembering the day that happened. It was his first kiss yet he technically wasn't the one to experience it. He was merely spectating. "And you probably could've won me over just by trying to flirt with me yourself instead of letting AR talk to me via pesterchum or going on with his poppycock plans at winning me over. Shit was fucking bonkers man."

"It sort of worked though..."

"Yeah. In a weird pseudo and fucked yo way it did." Jake sighed. "I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it, well I didn't but at times I did. Fuck, anywho, I did enjoy the attention at times. Living along on a giant island crawling with beasts of all kinds and no Gram around...it was nice-ish having someone pay so much attention to me...though most of it was a bit head on and semi-awkward on my part." Jake gave out a weak chuckle which was returned by Dirk with a grunt.

"Yeah...I'd say that listening to AR is probably numbed one on the list of idiotic things I did in attempt of winning that English rump. Minus sending you a killer robot of course."

"I like the brobot! But I could've done with a "let's take a break, this choice English ass needs a damn rest" button. That would've been greatly appreciated."

"I'll keep that in mind for my future courting schemes." Jake chuckled and Dirk couldn't help but laugh as well. The air between them was still a bit awkward but at least now Dirk could rest peacefully that he had made amends with Jake. "But in all seriousness, I seriously am sorry about...my whole controlling ways towards you." The Page of Hope smiled softly and rested a hand on Dirk's shoulder.

"It's fine. I just needed a break. By god you were suffocating me, bro! I understand that I am probably the most desirable piece of eye candy that you have ever seen but you needed to have some self control! This rump was meant for adventurin'!"

"I will keep that comment sticky noted in my mind for future reference." Jake nodded approvingly. "So...we're good...?"

"Yeah. We're good, great maybe. This talking thing took a boatload of weight offa my shoulders. I feel so free. I'm glad we can go into the new universe on good terms again. I really did the fuck outta you Dirk." The Prince of Heart smiled.

"I missed you too Jake."


End file.
